


Inception

by glassclosetcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassclosetcastiel/pseuds/glassclosetcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is dreaming again. (A ficlet based on the Season 10 sneak peek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

Castiel awoke with a start. He lay on his back with his eyes wide open for a moment, breathing heavily, until a hand reached across his chest and a husky voice in his ear asked, “what’s wrong?” 

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, banishing the thoughts that had awoken him. “Nothing, Dean,” he assured the man. “It was just a bad dream.”

Dean Winchester turned onto his right side to face Castiel, and gently took his face in his hand, turning it so that their eyes met. He searched the angel’s face. He looked so tired. “You’re sleeping again?” Dean asked.

Castiel swallowed hard. “It’s nothing,” he lied. Dean had taught him how to do that. “I just get a little weary sometimes.”

"Well, what was the dream about?" Dean asked, rubbing gentle circles on Castiel’s chest.

"It was nothing, really," Castiel lied again, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to forget what he’d dreamt about. "It doesn’t matter."

Dean yawned, and Castiel smiled meekly. He was feeling a little better, the sharp edges of the dream being dulled bit by bit after gazing into his beloved’s face. How did they get here? How were they lucky enough to finally be happy, together? Castiel couldn’t remember, but he didn’t care because it was perfect.

Dean pulled Castiel into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around the angel. “Come on back to sleep, then,” he said, nuzzling his chin into Cas’s hair.

Castiel listened to Dean’s even heart beat and the sound of his breaths coming slowly and evenly as he drifted back to sleep. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, unwilling to leave this place and time, just in case…

A moment later, Castiel awoke with a start. He lay on his back with his eyes wide open for a moment, breathing heavily. He reached to his left but encountered nothing but empty space. A plaid blanket. Nothing more. 

Castiel inhaled deeply, remembering. It was only a dream. Dean really was dead, and Castiel’s grace was so severely depleted that there was no way for him to bring him back.

Dean was gone, to who knew where, and Cas would never get the chance to tell him how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm sorry.))


End file.
